


WASHED AWAY

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen waits for Arthur to come home from patrol after her difficult day as Queen.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: Prompt 9 Tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	WASHED AWAY

** Author ** : sidhe_faerie

** Title: WASHED AWAY **

** Rating: PG **

** Pairing/s: ** Arthur/Gwen 

** Character/s ** :mentions of the Knights of Camelot and Merlin 

** Summary: ** Gwen waits for Arthur to come home from patrol after her difficult day as Queen.

** Warnings: none **

** Word Count: 232 **

** Prompt: ** Prompt 9 Tears

** WASHED AWAY **

Gwen stood at the window. The storm was raging outside. Flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Arthur was on patrol today and he was late. It made her nervous. She tried not to think of what might be keeping him. She felt a tear sneak down her cheek.

This wasn’t the first time Arthur left Camelot in her hands while he was away. That didn’t make it any easier. The Council was polite but she knew they still disapproved of their Commoner Queen. It had been a difficult day, she thought as she wiped at her tears. 

The storm seemed to grow in magnitude as she watched at the window. It mirrored her rising inner torment. 

There! What was that? She thought. There were figures on the road. Another flash and she knew it was Arthur and the Knights of Camelot. 

She raced down to the front stairs to meet him. 

The group of riders came into the courtyard. Gwen spotted Merlin first then Arthur. She ran out into the pouring rain. 

Arthur smiled as he turned to her and scooped her up in his arms.

“You didn’t miss me did you, my Queen? Arthur whispered in her ear.

“No, of course not.” Gwen kissed him and was glad that the rain had washed away her tears. She stood there in his arms and let the rain was away her fears.         


End file.
